disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kiranas Halloween Wish
Kiranas Halloween Wish is performed every night during Halloween Season it ran from 28th August to 5th November 2014 it will perform again for 2015 Halloween Season with New songs and Characters Cast *Kirana The Vampire *Penn The Vampire *Chubby Chesse *Kamijo *Hizaki *Masashi *Yuki *Teru *Ron Burgundy *Brian Fantana(Appearing in the Finale) *Brick Tamland(Appearing In the Finale) *Champion "Champ" Kind(Appearing in the Finale) *Jersey Boys *The Lost MC *Mirai and Rio(Secilia Luna) *Brielle *Finora *Lina *Ciara and Diona(Wicked Twins) *Anna and Elsa(Appearing In The Finale) *Rapunzel and Flynn Rider(Appearing In The Finale) *Cyw *Cinderella(Appearing In The Finale) *Loki *Princess and the Frog Characters will be presenting in 2015 Version *Bilbo Baggins,Frodo,Sam,Pippin,Merry,Thorin,Galadriel(LOTR/The Hobbit) *Harry Hart and Eggsy Unwin(Kingsman) *Star Lord and Gamora(Guardians of the Galaxy) *Brian Wilson(Past)(Love and Mercy) *Castiel,Dean and Sam(Supernatural) 2016 Version*The Joker and Harley Quinn Songs *Prelude By Versailles *This is Halloween/Aristocrats Symphony *Masquerade *Walk Like a Man *Grazing in the Grass *Edge of the World *Working My Way Back to You *Forbidden Gate *Moulin Rouge *Tresor *Vampire *Zombie *Providance *Medley: Stay/Lets Hang On/Don't you worry about me/Bye Bye Baby *Friends on the Other Side *Finale:Around the World Halloween Song *Closing Song: Unmei By Kamijo For 2015 Version of the this Show *PRE SHOW-LOVE AND MERCY One Kind of Love By Brain Wilson *Death Parade SE *Fun Fun Fun *Masquerade *These Days/Hooked on a feeling/Grazing in the Grass *Edge of the world *Moonage Daydream *Forbidden Gate *Happy/Moulin Rouge *You Still Believe in Me *Uptown Funk/Vampire/Mon Amour/Smells like teen spirit *Zombie *I Get Around *Medley: Stay/Lets Hang On/Don't you worry about me/Bye Bye Baby *Friends of the other side/Villans Medley *Finale 1:Around the world Halloween song *Finale 2:Death Parade *Closing Song: Unmei By Kamijo 2016 Version *Death Parade SE *Fun Fun Fun *Masquerade *These Days/Hooked on a feeling/Grazing in the Grass *Edge of the world/Rebel Rebel *Moonage Daydream *Forbidden Gate *John Im Only Dancing/Moulin Rouge *Lets Dance/Vampire/Mon Amour *I Get Around *Medley: Stay/Lets Hang On/Don't you worry about me/Bye Bye Baby *Friends of the other side/Villans Medley *Finale 1:Around the world Halloween song *Finale 2:Death Parade *Closing Song: Unmei By Kamijo Before and After the Show 20 Minute Warning *Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls in 20 Minutes Here at the castle forcast Stage we will Present Kiranas Halloween Wish join The Fun,The Magic and Music in this fun filled Halloween Musical ,Kiranas Halloween Wish will begin in 20 Minutes Thank You Don't Forget to Pick Up your Free Glowing Rose before you will take your seats 15 Minute Warning *Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls in 15 Minutes Here at the castle forcast Stage we will Present Kiranas Halloween Wish join The Fun,The Magic and Music in this fun filled Halloween Musical ,Kiranas Halloween Wish will begin in 15 Minutes Thank You Don't Forget to Pick Up your Free Glowing Rose before you will take your seats 10 Minute Warning *Ron Burgundy: Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen,Boys and Girls,Im Your Friend Ron Burgundy here im glad you are joining us tonight for Kiranas Halloween Wish ok pink haired Vampie Girl Over to You *Kirana:Hello Kirana the Vampire Here,Thank you for coming to see My Halloween Wish show Tonight before we start on Todays Performance we wanna let you know Did You turn off your Mobile Phones and Pocket Bells? if you Havent please Switch it off also Parents of the Toys with Sounds please Take out of the batteries or switch them off and turn them back on after Tonights Performance and that theres no sounds during tonight's performance please Check them again oh I almost forgot if you got a free glowing Versailles rose from the cast members please switch them on so you are part of tonights performance soon the lighting around main street USA will be dimmed during the performance Ok Im Kirana the Vampire signing off as I get ready for the show ok back to Ron Burgundy and I see you when I arrive on stage *Ron Burgundy:Thats Kirana Ladies and Gentlemen oh gonna get ready for the show enjoy until the very end Ok Thanks for listening 5 Minute Warning *Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls in Just a Few Minutes,The Cinderella Castle will be come a Masquerade as we Present Kiranas Halloween Wish ,This Year Kirana Invited All of her Friends to Her Halloween Masquerade with Few Surprise Guests along the way with Featuring the Music of Versailles and More Don't Miss Kiranas Halloween Wish will begin in just a few Minutes, Beware the Lights around you will be dark during the performance Thank You After The Show *Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls,We Hope you enjoyed Kiranas Halloween Wish Please Stay with Us for a Halloween Night Spectacular Symphony of the Vampire and Followed by Versailles In the Sky Thank You If The show Gets Cancelled Due to high winds *Announcer:Ladies and Gentlemen, We are Very sorry, Due to Strong winds we must have to cancel the the rest of tonights performance of Kiranas Halloween Wish,Thank you for your understanding If The show gets Cancelled Due to Rain *Announcer:Ladies and Gentlemen, We are Very Sorry ,Due to wet weather conditions we must have to cancel the rest of tonights performance of Kiranas Halloween Wish,Thank you for your understanding *Announcer:Ladies and Gentlemen Boys and Girls we regret that due to weather conditions,Tonights Performance of Kiranas Halloween Wish has been Cancelled,Thank you for your understanding and Now we hope you enjoy instead a Special Greeting By Kirana and Her Friends,Thank You Triva *Ron Burgundys Dog Baxter is not on the show but he will Projected on The Cinderella Castle *You Wont Find Brogon,Gable,Beauty and The Beast and Veronica Corningstone in This show But Veronica will make a cameo for Moulin rouge *Jersey Boys will Still Be wearing same red Jackets from Anime Moments on Parade and Sounds of Jersey Boys Show *THE END will show on the castle for a few minutes before it fades into darkness for Symphony of the Vampire *The Cinderella Castle will Have a Love and Mercy Pre show before the show set to One Kind of Love By Brian Wilson to Mark the DVD release of Love and Mercy Category:Shows Category:Fanon Category:Halloween Shows Category:Halloween Events Category:Anime Dreams Resort Category:Anime Dreams Park Category:Special Events Category:Special Shows